Wretched, Sordid, Depraved
by Jav-chan
Summary: Two brothers. Only one she loves, but the other she marries. For one, there is nothing that she does not treasure. For the other it is the touch she is too often denied and the way it burns; not childhood memories. Ita/Saku/Sasu/Karin. Dark.


**Wretched, Sordid, Depraved****  
Part One**

**

* * *

**Their relationship is wretched and sordid.

Sakura gasps at the long strands of his hair brushing over her bare breasts as he rocks against her. She briefly considers grasping the unbound lengths of his hair in retaliation, but experience tells her that it will only prolong this horrible torture. Her body is fairly thrumming with need and Sakura wants nothing more than that wonderful sense on completion that she gets whenever he fills her. It is his way of conveying his own frustrations, and that she can understand well.

It really isn't fair.

She whimpers as he kisses her ruthlessly and she clings to him with need.

Tonight it feels so wonderful, but in the morning, when she is taking the secret passages of the Uchiha Manor to the suite of rooms that she shares with her husband, she will only have a whisper of these memories and sensations to cling to. Tomorrow she will be forced to forgo this wonderful warmth for a cold, loveless bed. She couldn't blame her husband, not completely at least. She knew Itachi did, how he resented that his brother was the one that she had found herself wed to. It was a horrible, terrible mistake.

She wants to say it isn't fair. The Uchiha clan doesn't play fair, she decides as she tangles her hands in his hair and presses close so that she can scrape her teeth against his neck.

It isn't fair that tradition decides that the first bride to marry into a clan that has been gifted with two sons must choose between the two. Itachi was, is, her lover, but she had let a moment of weakness—a memory of a boy saving her from drowning and a promise—distract her at the vital moment when she would decide who her betrothed was.

She didn't think he would ever forgive her.

It was when she discovered that her husband was sleeping with one of Mikoto-sama's ladies-in-waiting, a young healer with hair the color of fresh raspberries, that Itachi came to her.

* * *

"_Sakura."_

_She had been aware of him the moment he had entered the __pavilion__. It was impossible not__ to be__. He watched her so often now. His breath ghosted over her neck, so __unbelievably__ warm. It made her start back and she bumped into his chest. When had he gotten so close?_

"_Itachi—?" It was hard to remember what she was going to say, how she was going to __apologize__ because he was so very warm. She nearly whimpered when his long fingers curled up around her neck, the tips resting on her lips._

"_So is this where we find __ourselves__, love?"_

_She shivered at the promise that laced those words._

_

* * *

_It had been the first of many of trysts in half shadows. Always she has to be so careful. It does not matter that the whole staff of the Manor, even the villagers, know that her husband is playing her for a fool. If this horrible—_depraved_—relationship became known…well, she doesn't like to think about the possibilities. The worst, and the least, will be that Itachi is sent somewhere away.

She isn't quite prepared for when he enters her (and this is a fact that he _must_ know ) because her thoughts are so scattered and hopeless, and she has to bite his shoulder to muffle her cries. Itachi's groan is low and by her ear.

"Don't think about him." His growl is dark and vicious. "You're mine. That paper doesn't mean a damn thing."

"I'm still married—" White stars dance in the corner of her eyes when he thrusts into her hard and fast, and it is only when his hand covers her mouth that her cry is muffled as she arches against him. "Oh gods, Itachi."

Nether Itachi or Sasuke care to acknowledge the part that the other has in her life. Sasuke refuses to acknowledge that she spent time with his elder brother before the engagement. She has never really understood why her husband is so possessive of her when he doesn't care for her in the way that she needs. She doesn't blame Itachi for the aggressive way he continues to thrust into her—if he was anyone else it would hurt—and all she can do is cling to him as he kisses.

"I don't care," His voice is rough against her skin, "what that paper says. When I find a way I will take you from him."

As she clings to him Sakura can only hope that this is a promise. She needs to get away from this life, the horrid deception.

Something will need to give before she breaks.

* * *

**So here is Part One of my three part drabble collection. It's pretty much done, but will be posted each week. Enjoy.**


End file.
